Moondance
by Draco's Daughter
Summary: Pose your query, my Superior." A tarot reading between Saix and Xemnas turns into something more thanks to one simple question. XemSai


**Moondance**

By Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

A/N: Saix always struck me as a pagan, not entirely sure why.

------

The Luna Diviner was the title given to him by his fellow members of Organization XIII. It had less to do with his powers and more to do with some minor abilities he possessed that made him extremely useful to Xemnas.

Saix couldn't exactly remember who he was before he became a Nobody, but he did remember that he worshiped a lunar goddess. It made it so easy for him to accept that Kingdom Hearts was a good thing, a thing of the goddess. It was also why Xemnas gave him a room with the perfect view of their glorious project. Saix would spend long hours gazing at the large, heart-shaped moon, longing for the day he once again had a heart. Xemnas shared this dream at first, but it was soon corrupted; but even in his corruption, he viewed Saix as an important ally and perhaps a dear love because he was so loyal and unwavering.

Saix was also beautiful to Xemnas. There were times when he wanted to run his fingers through Saix's cascade of blue hair, to gaze into his yellow eyes, and to vow that once they had their hearts, they would be bound together for eternity. But he couldn't, his state of non-being prevented him from trying to be friendly to any of the other Nobodies. He knew that it was better that way. But once they were whole, he would immediately act upon every impulse that he felt for the Diviner.

Other than missions and meetings, the only time Xemnas really spent with Saix was when the Diviner was making a prediction, helping him to plan his next move. Sometimes, Saix read tea leaves, other times he used the Tarot. Luxord was less than impressed when Saix read the tarot. Those were the only cards that Luxord didn't like. He preferred mathematical odds to spiritual inquiries, anyways. But Xemans still went to Saix for advice first, only going to Luxord when he felt he needed to.

Saix was very methodical when he read the tarot, carefully shuffling the cards fully before Xemnas's eyes, properly mixing them up before settling the deck before Xemnas.

"Pose your query, my Superior," he always said in a quiet voice, as if they were in the presence of something extremely holy. In the early days, he rarely called him Xemnas. Xemnas would always remember how Saix smelled then; there was a strong scent of lavender and chamomile around him, serving to keep the berserker calm when not in battle. Xemnas always liked it; it made him feel at ease.

Xemnas's questions were always about Kingdom Hearts and the Organization: would it be successful? Did the upcoming mission hold more dangers than profits? Were there any new members to be found soon? The readings were usually positive, but all had a hint of failure attached that worried Xemnas.

The night that things changed was like any other. Xemnas sat at the low table with Saix, sipping a tea brewed by the Berserker as Saix silently shuffled the deck, placing it before Xemnas.

"Pose your query, my Superior," he stated, as always. Xemnas thought for a moment about what he wanted to ask, looking at the deck in question. He didn't really have anything specific he wanted to ask, so he just asked what was on his mind. Settling his hand on the deck, he spoke.

"What does the future hold for us?" He asked, taking another sip of the tea and thinking nothing of the question. Saix took the deck back and shuffled it one last time before dealing the cards into the "Celtic Cross" formation. Xemnas was represented, as usual, as the King of Pentacles. But the cards that represented the things and forces that were influencing him made Saix's eyebrow rise. This was certainly an odd reading. Xemnas watched as Saix laid all ten cards down, he had seen Saix do this enough times to know the basic meanings of a good number of the cards and he knew these cards weren't the normal ones that were involved in Xemnas's readings. The cards Saix laid down were ones that normally showed in readings concerning people who had hearts, mostly when Xemnas was curious as to what things affected certain people in order to exploit them and turn them into Heartless and Nobodies.

"Xemnas… this is a strange reading. What exactly did you mean by your question?" Saix asked, looking up at the other Nobody before he began to try and interpret the cards. Xemnas thought about the question he had asked, curious as to how it could have led to this odd reading. The answer wasn't that difficult, in the end, Xemnas quickly realized that his wording was what caused this.

When he had asked "what does the future hold for us" he thought that he had the entire Organization in mind, but it seemed as if the cards – or was it the goddess that Saix worshiped? – had picked up on the other meaning those words could have.

"Saix, there is something that I've been wanting for a long time to speak with you about. I had not wanted to for fear that this dream would never come true, but it seems that your cards picked up on my hidden desire," Xemnas explained, a slight smile forming on his lips. Saix tilted his head a little, a questioning look on his face. Without any other warning, Xemnas leaned forward to place a kiss on Saix's lips. To say that Saix was surprised by the action was an understatement. For a moment, he was entirely frozen, his entire focus on the sensation of Xemnas's lips on his. It didn't take long for him to decide that he liked it and began to kiss back, placing a hand on Xemnas's cheek. After a few moments, they parted, Xemnas resting his forehead against Saix's.

"Long have I awaited the day that you would finally show me your true dreams and plans for me," Saix whispered, his voice low. Xemnas chuckled.

"Then, I take it that you return my sentiments?" Xemnas asked, almost as a rhetorical question. Saix answered that with a kiss of his own, showing his own desire for Xemnas.

Xemnas got the hint, getting up and moving so he and Saix did not have to lean over the table to share affection. Their kisses were hungrier now, showing how deep their desire ran as well as the passion that was rising between the two. Xemnas's tongue eagerly explored Saix's mouth, meeting no resistance from the Berserker as his tongue danced and dueled with Xemnas's. Saix's hand caressed Xemnas's cheek once more, his other hand settling on the Superior's chest. Xemnas embraced Saix, pulling him as close as possible. One hand settled on the zipper of Saix's coat, pulling it downward and pushing the leather material off of Saix's shoulders. Xemnas gently and tenderly kissed his way down Saix's neck, nibbling slightly at his throat, causing Saix to chuckle and arch his neck to allow Xemnas more access to the tender flesh there. It was a sign of trust for Saix, seeing as the throat was one of the more vulnerable places on one's body. In return, Saix unzipped Xemnas's coat, removing his gloves to run his bare hands over Xemnas's chest and stomach, examining every inch and curve through touch alone. Xemnas hummed his appreciation, feeling the Berserker's sharp claws delicately tracing patterns on his skin. Saix was among the deadliest of the Organization's members, but he could be so gentle and delicate when the situation called for it.

It didn't take long for them both to remove all clothing and begin something much more physical. Xemnas couldn't get enough of how Saix's nude form looked when it was bathed in moonlight. His pale skin looked like new-fallen snow, especially compared to the deep tan Xemnas somehow managed to maintain in the darkness. They were two halves of the same coin, the light and the dark.

Xemnas awoke hours later in Saix's bedchamber, the berserker sleeping peacefully next to him. Saix's bed was much like how his Somebody would have wanted it: draped with deep blue hangings with numerous pillows and furs instead of regular sheets. Xemnas brushed a stray strand of hair away from Saix's face, placing a kiss on his brow before getting up find his clothes and leave. This would be the first encounter of many. From that day forth, Xemnas did not doubt the power of Saix's goddess, who somehow managed to allow two Nobodies to regain some sense of feeling, even if it was for a moment.

--------

A/N: My first XemSai fic, tell me how I'm doing!


End file.
